Arkeyan Governor Saga: Fired Up
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Rose and Sara's elder sisters return to San Fran bringing with them a surprise of their own. This surprise comes as good news as the Eternal Fire Source has been located. Now the Arkeyans must stop Kaos from using it to burn all of San Fran to the Ground. Takes Place after Arkeyan Governor Saga Coming of the Governors.
1. Family Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Skylanders. If I did I would be making these stories into movies right now. I also don't own any characters seen in the JTeens Stories, The Demon Revival Saga and the Demon Mutation Saga. That is property of StellaMagic who has graciously allowed me to use her creations to write my stories and I will do my best to honor her work. Please read and review.

**Arkeyan Governor Saga: Fired Up **

**Family Reunions**

It was another day at Rose, Sara, and Maria's Mansion. Currently the Arkeyan Governors were settling in. Each of them had a room that best fit both their personality and the element that they studied and wielded. Rose and Sara were also enjoying the day as they were sitting on beach chairs as they were soaking up the sun. They had just taken a swim in their indoor pool and wanted to go outside and relax for the afternoon.

"Letting the Governors move in with us was a good idea Rose. We have plenty of company and we can speak to more than just Maria. The upside is that we can also help teach her more about the Arkeyan Empire." Sara said wearing a red bikini.

"Don't forget, the best part is we don't have to worry about leaving our little sister alone with the Popular Posse anymore. We can ask one of the Arkeyan Governors to keep an eye on Stacey and her brat pack and make sure they do their jobs." Rose spoke up wearing a blue bikini.

"Speaking of the Governors, where's Kira?"

"She's training as usual. Apparently she's still pissed about the events of the tenderloins and why Colleen didn't leave her there so she's venting her anger by taking it out on Shendu Colleen and Tso Lan."

Rose and Sara both knew that Kira and the other Arkeyan Governors wouldn't rest till the Posse paid for what they did to their adopted sister. The Arkeyan Sorceress in question was in the dojo training. Celestia was acting as Kira's sparring partner since they both agreed on the subject of dealing with the Popular Posse. Both of them were wearing sports bras and shorts. Kira wore black while Celestia wore purple.

"So I say we set up a business where victims of bullying can call us to beat up their bullies for them." Kira said aiming a punch at Celestia who dodged it. Celestia aimed a high kick at Kira forcing her to dodge, "Techno said he already has the site all set up here."

"Techno's great with setting up the website and I understand where you're coming from Kira." Celestia said going for a low kick only for Kira to do a back flip, "But we need to retrieve the power of the Eternal Sources. If Kaos gets his hands on them he can use them to make life hell for us as well as use them to eliminate any threats to that brat's status on his client's behalf."

Kira and Celestia continued sparring mostly so the former could vent her anger. Celestia could sense that Kira's power derived from the Eternal Undead Source was reaching maximum capacity.

"While we're at it I say we pay Colleen Shendu and Tso Lan out as well." Kira aimed a high kick at Celestia only for Celestia to dodge and block with a punch.

"Kira we agreed that we'd pay out the Popular Posse but Colleen, Shendu and Tso Lan are not on the hit list." Celestia tried aiming a quick jab at Kira only for it to be blocked, "Shasta already torched those three along with Chrissie, Neeta and Tori and she already got point across. Besides we did say that we were going to save our wrath for the bullies and the bullies only."

With that Kira had to be content and on that note the two of them continued sparring and staying in shape.

While Kira and Celestia were sparring Flora was with Maria in her room. She was currently changing Maria by getting her out of her Silhouette Briefs and into one of her purple enchanted diapers. Normally Rose and Sara would do this often and sometimes Aqua or Shasta would volunteer in the event one of them was occupied but this time Flora filled in as she was the mother among the Arkeyan Governors and she wanted to spend some one on one time with Maria.

"This is very nice Flora but you didn't have to do this for me. You didn't have to change me while wearing only your underwear." Maria said as Flora was applying oil and powder to her. "I could change myself and I don't want to grow up being spoiled rotten like Stacey."

Maria was currently wearing a purple silk bra Victoria Secret as Flora cleaned her before putting on her matching purple diaper. Flora on the other hand was wearing a green Boudoir Beau Bra and matching green panties. She decided to change Maria only wearing her underwear as not to frighten the poor girl and she wanted to show her that she was there for her leaders.

"Don't worry Maria. Rose and Sara are doing a wonderful job of raising you. Eon did a good job of teaching them to be grateful for what they have and to look out for the less fortunate." Flora said, "This is just my way of saying that I always have your back and that I'd do anything to help you, Even if I had to wear nothing but diapers around the house."

Maria smiled at Flora's commitment to her and her sisters just as the Botany Arkeyan Queen finished taping her up. Before she could ask any questions both of them heard the doorbell ring.

"That's odd. I thought we weren't expecting visitors." Flora said confused.

"If I was inviting people over I would've told you." Maria said, "Anyway lets go answer the door."

The Arkeyan Sorceress Princess got up and went to the front door of the Mansion. Flora followed behind her as both of them walked down the main stairwell which led to the front door. They saw that Kira was already there and so were Celestia Aqua and Shasta. Needless to say Kira was still pissed off while Celestia, Shasta, and Aqua were watching. Celestia and Kira were still in their training gear while Shasta and Aqua were in casual clothes. Shasta wore a red t shirt and a simple pair of jeans shorts while Aqua wore a simple blue dress. Celestia already sent a scroll to Rose and Sara to let them know we had visitors.

"I take it that Kira's still pissed off?" Flora asked Celestia, Shasta, and Aqua.

"Pretty much Flora, Kira's still mad about the punishments that Shendu, Tori and Neeta handed Drago Ice and Cody for sending that stupid, skanky, whoring bitch to the tenderloins." Celestia hissed. The Botany Arkeyan Governor knew full well that when Celestia cursed she was cross.

"I take it there's more to this?" Flora asked. "I've never seen Kira's fury as bad as this before."

"Kira also said something about turning Shendu into a phantom and trapping him in a Jar for eternity." Shasta answered, "She even said that she should've sent Colleen, Chrissie, Shendu, and Tso Lan to the hospital along with Tori and Neeta instead of me."

"Let us hope that the brat's not making a house call otherwise Kira's going to send her to the afterlife." Aqua voiced as Kira opened the door.

"Alright what's so important that you had to get the both of us to..." Rose said stopping short as soon as she and Sara saw who was on the other side of the door.

There were three girls on the other side of the door. Two of them looked like older versions of Rose and Sara with raven black hair, large firm and natural F cup breasts, curvy figures, and slim bodies Whereas Rose and Sara had brunette hair, average bodies, curvy asses and, large firm and natural E cup breasts.

The third however was an African American/Asian American around the age of Maria. Like Maria, she had firm and natural D cup breasts but she had silky brown hair and toned muscles. Shasta shut the door behind the three girls as they walked into the Mansion.

"Does anybody here know these three girls?" Maria asked. She was still in her purple Victoria Secret Bra and purple diapers but somehow she didn't feel embarrassed or worried.

"We know them and we grew up with them." Sara said, "These are our older sisters."

"Long time no see Rose and Sara," one of the girls greeted. She was wearing an orange jacket, a simple white t shirt and jeans and she had orange streaks in her hair. "So how have you two been?"

"We've been better Rita. I'm sure you probably figured this out by now but the Arkeyan Governors have arrived and moved into the mansion." Rose said as she and Sara went to hug their older sisters.

"Well I'm not surprised." The second girl said as she also hugged Rose and Sara, She wore a simple green dress and her hair had green streaks. "When we first built this mansion we did design it so that there was a room for everyone who stayed at the mansion and that there would be no wasted space."

"Wait a minute you're telling me that you two built the mansion originally?" Maria asked.

"Yes we did." The third girl said. She wore a yellow sun dress and she had yellow highlights in her brown hair. "Well my adoptive sisters built the mansion and I helped lay out the ground work and did the planning. By the way who are you three?"

"Oh right how rude of us not to introduce ourselves to our relatives." Rose said as she and Sara broke off the hug from their older sisters. "Maria this is Reina and Rita. They're our older sisters."

"Rita's the one with orange hair streaks and Rose's older look alike." Sara said to Maria who nodded, "Reina's the one with the green hair streaks and she's a lot like me in terms of looks and personality. But I'm not sure about the third girl though. Rose and I haven't seen her before."

"We can answer that question." The older look alike of Rose, now identified as Rita said, gesturing to the Asian/African American girl. "This is Yukie. She's 16 years old and she's very smart."

"She's also our little sister we adopted her two years ago." Reina the older look alike of Sara said. "She's warmed up to us very well and she's a great sister."

Yukie and Maria were looking pretty nervous during the meeting. They were worried that they wouldn't be accepted by the other's adoptive older sisters.

"Hello Yukie." Maria said nervously, "Nice to meet you. I'm Maria, I'm Rose and Sara's adopted sister and I guess that means your adopted sister as well as being Queen Rose and Queen Sara's sisters."

"Hello Maria, I'm also glad to see you." Yukie replied timidly, "I'm Yukie, Reina and Rita's adopted sister and that makes us sisters and Arkeyan Sorceress Princesses. Reina and Rita are also Arkeyan Sorceress Queens."

Aqua, Flora, Kira, Shasta and Celestia were pleased to see that the sisters accepted each other quickly. Even Ventus, Terrador, and Techno who just arrived were also watching with interest. Before anybody could say something they heard a faint hiss and on cue a yellow puddle formed between Yukie's feet soaking the floor.

"Don't tell me let me guess, Yukie's got a weak bladder?" Ventus asked.

"How did you know?" Reina asked. "Did somebody tell you?"

"Actually Reina let's just say that Yukie's not the only one with a weak bladder." Terrador said.

"But this isn't the place for explanations." Techno advised. "Let's take this over to the common room."

So the Governors and their leaders all headed to the common room so explanations could be delivered.


	2. More About Kira

**More about Kira**

Earlier in the day before Reina, Rita, and Yukie arrived at the mansion, Daolon Wong had been working on a locator spell to try and find the Eternal Sources. Needless to say he wasn't making any progress. Now was late in the afternoon around the time that Reina, Rita, and Yukie arrived at the Mansion and Daolon still didn't make any progress. Xua Wing and Uncle arrived to check on him.

"Any luck finding the Eternal Sources Daolon?" Xua Wing asked.

"I've been working as hard as I can but the Eternal Sources are not easy to locate." Daolon Wong asked. "As they were studied by the Arkeyan and were held by Staffs made by the Arkeyan Empire this makes finding them difficult."

"Aieeyaah, If staffs are not located then bad things will happen." Uncle said and on cue Shendu and Tso Lan arrived completely beaten down and looking like they went 10 rounds with a legion of Arkeyan War Machines. Xiao Fung and Bai Tsa followed and needless to say the Water Demon was giving Shendu I told you so comments.

"I told you crossing Kira was a bad idea Shendu." Bai Tsa said, "Ice was right we should've left the brat in the tenderloins and you should've kept your nose out of it but no you had to further dishonor the Arkeyan Empire and now you and Tso Lan are paying for crossing the Arkeyan Empire."

Xua Wing and the Chi Sorcerers looked to Xiao Fung for an answer as to what happened.

"Long story short Kira's still pissed and so is the Arkeyan Empire and by that I mean the Entire Arkeyan Empire." Xiao Fung said simply explaining what happened earlier.

"What about Colleen?" Xua Wing asked.

"She's been getting the worst of Kira's wrath." Bai Tsa replied, "Last week Kira summoned a swarm of phantoms and zombies to attack Colleen before the Phantom Arkeyan Queen personally beat her down and sent her to the hospital for the weekend. When Tso Lan and Shendu tried to intervene she turned her anger on them as well and broke all their bones sending them to the hospital as well."

"And just recently she blasted both of us through a wall." Shendu explained though he was still feeling the damage. "All because she thinks we stood up for that brat Stacey."

"To make matters worse Tchang Zu's been saying constantly that it serves us right." Tso Lan groaned. "At this point if I knew an Arkeyan Sorceress would show up because of what Stacey did then I would've left that brat in the Tenderloins and told Colleen to do the same."

"This is what happens when you cross an Arkeyan Sorcerer." Portal Master Eon said as he made his appearance.

"Master Eon how much did you hear?" Xiao Fung asked.

"Enough to know that Kira is on the warpath." Eon replied.

"So how do we keep Kira from turning Tori and Neeta into lunch meat?" Daolon asked.

"Kira's angry because Shendu, Tori, and Neeta dishonored the Arkeyan Empire by punishing those who banished that brat to the tenderloins for tormenting Princess Maria. The only way to keep Kira from eliminating them, Tso Lan, and Colleen is for the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire to beat the brat down in a two round MMA fight." Eon explained.

"You can't be serious. There must be another way." Xua Wing begged.

"I'm sorry Xua Wing but the only other way is to eliminate the brat once and for all."

"So we're caught between a rock and hard place." Shendu groaned. "I was being a good father to Drago when I punished him but I can't endure Kira's wrath much longer."

"Neither can I and the damage Kira inflicted par to the burns Shasta inflicted on us." Tso Lan groaned.

"That reminds me how powerful is Kira?" Daolon asked.

"As the Phantom Arkeyan Queen, Kira is very powerful." Eon said, "In terms of Rank however the only ones who out rank her are Shasta and Celestia, The Volcanic Arkeyan Queen and the Cosmic Arkeyan Queen respectively. Believe me when I say this you do not want to cross a Cosmic Arkeyan."

"Let us hope the Arkeyan Queens can convince Kira to seek another option otherwise Dai Gui's going to be digging some graves." Xiao Fung said as Eon left.

"I say we let Kira eliminate the brat." Bai Tsa said. Everyone wanted to say something but they knew that Eon's words weighed heavily on them. For now they had to focus on the issue of the Eternal Sources.


	3. The Eternal Fire Source

**The Eternal Fire Source **

The next morning it was a bright and sunny Saturday. The Sunlight was shining over San Francisco and everyone was waking up to a beautiful fun filled day. Currently the Governors were doing their usual morning routines that they would normally do in Skylands.

Techno was always the first to wake up as he was usually the one that made sure all the machinery in the Arkeyan Civilizations was in good working order. He was wearing a topaz mechanic's outfit as he was busy checking all the wiring and the machinery to make sure everything was in good working order. He always checked again and then rechecked as a sign of caution.

Ventus was out for his morning jog around the track in the indoor gym. He was wearing a white sweat shirt and sweat pants as he always pushed himself to be faster than before. The Wind Arkeyans prided themselves on Speed and agility and he also worked on his skills with his wind element so he could unlock more secrets to it.

'It's too bad we have to keep magic a secret. Otherwise I could use the Eternal Air Source to help Colleen's friend Wally with his asthma and cure it.' Ventus thought to himself as he continued running around the track before resting for a few minutes. He then got his energy back and continued his laps around the gym to build his running speed and his agility.

Over with Flora she was in Maria's bedroom after getting out of bed. She was the one who suggested that Yukie and Maria shared a similar condition. Their older sisters decided it was best given that Yukie had a slightly weaker bladder than Maria. Right now Flora was wearing a Spearmint Portia Bra by Curvy Kate with a leaf green dress over it and changed the sheets and dried the bed using her magic. She decided to make the Popular Posse wash the sheets by hand as soon as Aqua and Terrador were through with them. Maria and Yukie were off to the side chatting about Flora.

"Flora's very nice to us. She's like a mother to us and our sisters." Yukie said. She was wearing a yellow t shirt and a pair of Yellow Enchanted Silhouette Briefs underneath a pair of jeans shorts. Like Maria, Yukie was also a bed wetter and she left a wet spot on the bed from where she slept due to being bladder incontinent at night. Fortunately Flora had already changed Yukie out of her wet diaper and cleaned her up.

"Flora would make a great nanny if she wasn't a governor." Maria said wearing a purple skirt and t shirt and matching Purple Silhouette briefs. "She's also said to have a Mama Bear side to her when she gets angry and will unleash it."

The two adopted Arkeyan Princesses continued chatting about Flora as the Botany Arkeyan in question finished cleaning.

"So what would you two like to do today?" Flora asked her new leaders.

"We'd like to see how the other Arkeyans are treating Maria's tormenters." Yukie said, "Hopefully they're going all out on that brat pack."

"I'm also interested at seeing what the Arkeyans are like towards bullies." Maria added, "I've seen how Shasta is towards those brats so I'd like to see what the other Arkeyan Governors are going to do."

"I suggest you brace yourselves, we Arkeyans are known for being extremely brutal. Aqua's the one supervising the Posse this time so let's start with her." Flora advised as she, Yukie, and Maria headed into the kitchen. Once there Flora used her magic to bring up a screen of the punishments Aqua was handing the Popular Posse.

Stacey and her girl gang which consisted of Wanda, Chelsea, and Nikki grumbled all day as usual during the long walk to Rose, Sara, and Maria's Mansion. Their parents had made them walk their as additional punishment and forced them to leave at five in the Morning sharp which when they got to the mansion itself the Arkeyan Governors would hand them even more severe punishments. They were currently cleaning the indoor swimming pool room as well as the pool itself under supervision of Governor Aqua. The Aquatic Arkeyan Governor was currently wearing a blue Los Angeles Bikini Top by Miss Mandalay with matching blue swim briefs as she had once again gone for her early morning swim in the San Fran bay.

"Lets go maggots move it! After you're done cleaning the pool you're to prepare the garden under Terrador's Supervision! Move it you lazy grabastic unorganized pieces of amphibian shit!" Aqua bellowed in a drill sergeant nasty tone that the Arkeyan Governors were famous for as she continued making water related insults at the Popular Posse save for Mikey who was once again absent due to Kaos' interference.

"Another perfectly good weekend and we're stuck working like slaves for those blasted twins!" Stacey roared, "I swear when I'm through I'll pay them out for this! Them and those blasted geeks!"

"Ever since they arrived our folks have doubled our punishments and made them worse!" Wanda hissed, "Thanks to them my cop of a pop's punishments are much worse and there's no telling what those twins will do now!"

"Where's Kaos when you need him?" Chelsea complained, "If he was here he'd teach these idiots a thing or two!"

"Kaos said he'd pay our parents out for all the punishments they gave us and for making us pay for Maria's new Wardrobe!" Nikki growled. "He said he'd also make sure those blasted twins and those geeks would pay with their allowance and then some a thousand fold! Those stupid twins and their equally stupid friends are going to pay!"

Aqua heard the insults and she was beyond furious at the insults the Popular Posse was spouting about Rose and Sara, the Magic Kids Club, and the Arkeyan Empire. Using her magic she summoned a torrent of water and combined it with the human feces and urine from the sewer line in the Mansion and dumped it right on the Popular Posse.

"GROOSSSS!" The four girls shouted loudly.

"Next insult I hear and I'll unleash my full wrath on you!" Aqua yelled at her loudest which made the Popular Posse get back to work.

"Stupid skank!" Stacey hissed as Chelsea Wanda and Nikki each had their own last words to add while mocking her about it.

Aqua had enough and her eyes glowed light blue as demonstrated to the Posse just how brutal the Arkeyans were to anybody who dishonored the Arkeyans. Aqua summoned up a swarm of Water whips covered with ice spikes to beat some sense into the popular posse all while going into Drill Sergeant Nasty mode. She also added to the mix by throwing insults about Valmont in the process and how he was a useless pathetic weak toothpick of a man.

'This should send a message that the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire has had it with Xua Wing being passive and how we've had it with the Popular Posse as well as their spineless parents!' The Aquatic Arkeyan Sorceress Queen thought as she made the posse work like slaves and swore to bring the wrath of the other Governors soon enough. She knew Xua Wing was watching and so were his family and allies since she and the other Governors wanted them to see what happens when the Arkeyan Civilization was dishonored and she also made sure that Xua Wing himself heard that thought.

Over on Avalon Xua Wing, Daolon, Uncle and Xiao Fung were watching the brutal treatment of the Popular Posse and needless to say they were shocked. Even Master Eon was there and he knew the Arkeyans were brutal but he didn't think that the Sorcerer Empire could be as brutal as the Robot Empire. Bai Tsa was laughing her head off at the sight of this. Drago and Ice were also laughing their heads off also glad to see Stacey being on the other end of the stick. The group already saw what Ventus could do and he was the lead powerful of the Arkeyan Governors.

"This is gold pure gold Dawgs." Ice chortled, "That Aqua girl's putting that brat in her place! She's right about one thing. My pop is a pathetic toothpick of a man who spoiled that brat rotten!"

"We should've called upon the Arkeyan Empire from the beginning." Drago chuckled, "Then the brat would've been beaten down a long time ago."

"You think we can tell Aqua to use some ice magic and dump snow on that brat?" Bai Tsa cackled making her sound as evil as she was when she first faced Jackie Chan.

The three continued laughing at those comments and of the brutal treatment while the rest of the group looked stunned and shocked. Xua Wing had gotten Aqua's telepathic message and needless to say he was stunned that the Arkeyan Empire would insult him but he couldn't blame them since he saw the Robotic half of the Arkeyan Empire and knew full well what the Sorcerer Empire was capable of.

"Uncle said Stacey needed to be severely punished for dishonoring Maria but Uncle never knew that the Arkeyans were this harsh." Uncle said still shocked.

"I may have defeated Chi Master Fong and tried to spread Dark Chi but this is too brutal." Daolon said. "I wouldn't wish this upon anybody even if they deserve it."

"Master Eon how brutal is the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire?" Xua Wing asked, "If this is what they do to those that dishonor them or their leaders then what were they like 10,000 years ago?"

"The Arkeyan Empire at its height 10,000 years ago was the strongest empire to rule Skylands. They were also known for handing down the most severe punishments in all of Skylands." Eon explained, "The Arkeyan Sorcerers had one principle above all else, 'Nobody crosses the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and lives' That was the principle they held above all else in Skylands. Here on earth its adjusted to nobody crosses the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire without a severe beating."

Xiao Fung walked in upon hearing that and needless to say he was stunned as soon as he heard that. He also had some more news.

"Don't tell me let me guess Kira beat down Shendu and Tso Lan again?" Uncle asked.

"Kira beat them down worse than usual. She turned into a black dragon, broke all their bones fried them with spectral lightning, trapped them in ice blocks and to make matters worse when Po Kong tried to intervene she beat her down as well and handed all three of them a severe beating. I've seen Shendu beaten before but the beating Shendu, Tso Lan, and Po Kong took was the most severe beating I've seen in my entire life." The Wind Demon answered still shuddering at the wrath of the Phantom Arkeyan Queen.

"Beating Shendu, Tso Lan, and Po Kong took confirms what Uncle feared," Uncle said, "Arkeyan Governors are personally taking matters into their own hands. Anybody who dishonors the Arkeyans or tries to defend those who dishonor the Arkeyan Civilization will feel their wrath as Shasta and Kira have clearly shown."

"I thought only the Aquatic Arkeyans could create ice." Bai Tsa said between laughs as Colleen walked in behind Xiao Fung.

"Alright what do you guys find so funny that you oh my word." Colleen gasped seeing her Water Elemental master brutally punish the Posse. "Guys this isn't funny."

"We get that but there's nothing we can do." Eon sighed sadly. "This is how the Arkeyan Empire deals with brats and bullies while they're here on earth. Be thankful we're not in Skylands otherwise they'd do much worse."

"I can understand where the Arkeyans are coming from but they're not in Skylands and if they keep this up they'll end up worse than those they despise most." Colleen warned.

"You should see what Chrissie's Air Teacher Governor Ventus has made the posse do." Daolon said.

"What pray did he do?" Colleen asked.

"He made Stacey and her brat jog ten miles with camping gear on their backs for three weeks straight." Xiao Fung stated.

"Let us hope Rose and Sara can keep them from going overboard." Xua Wing advised, "Otherwise this will not end well."

Colleen stood their shocked as did everyone else and they pretty much went back to their usual business until the image of Aqua making the posse clean the pool was replaced by an image of Shasta's staff. It was a bronze staff made of the same material as the Crucible of the Ages and it had the symbol of the Element of Fire on the top.

"Shasta's staff has been located." Ice said.

"Actually it's the power of the Eternal Fire Source." Eon explained, "Rose and Sara destroyed the staffs when they scattered the powers across the globe."

"Then where's the source?" Bai Tsa asked as the image of the location appeared into view. It was a snow topped mountain peak with a town nearby and on cue Colleen knew which mountain it was.

"That's Mount Shasta, One of California's Volcanoes." Colleen said, "I never thought we'd find one of the Sources right in California."

"So should we tell them where the Eternal Fire Source is or not?" Xiao Fung asked.

"I think its best that we let the Arkeyans find the staffs alone for the time being." Daolon advised.

"Daolon's right, the last thing we need is Kira's Wrath turned on you guys as well." Master Eon said before vanishing.

Back at the Mansion the popular posse were now forced dig up the soil in preparation for the Arkeyan Fruit Garden. The governors were adjusting the garden so it would be easier to get the vegetables and fruits. This time Governor Terrador was supervising them and needless to say Terrador was working them harder to the bone than Ventus and Aqua combined.

"And when you're done clearing the weeds start plowing the soil and picking the fruit from the trees! Flora will supervise you from there and believe me she's much worse when she's angered. Much worse than Ventus, Aqua and I combined!" Terrador roared loudly. He had mud and rocks ready to dump on the posse should get out of line.

The posse having already been beaten down by Aqua's water whips and worn down by Ventus' jogging were working as fast as they could. After the punishments Ventus and Aqua handed to supplement the ones given by their parents there was no telling what Terrador would do next.

Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara were catching up in the living room chatting about recent events. They were all wearing designer clothes in the latest fashion styles. Normally they'd go for casual clothes but today they decided to wear the latest styles and rub it in the popular posse's faces at Kira's urging.

"Kaos is back huh?" Rita asked, "I thought he was history."

"So did we but he managed to return," Sara said, "And he's got help from Devitra, Hektore, and Captain Frightbeard."

"I thought the Arkeyans sealed Frightbeard in the Chest of Exile." Reina pointed out. "How did he escape?"

"Probably made a deal with a sorcerer for his freedom, three guesses who." Rose pointed out, "Let's also remember that Kaos has some new clients."

The four Arkeyan Sorcerer Queens all remembered that Kaos was the Posse's Benefactor now and he could step and before more could be said Shasta walked in wearing hiking gear. Yukie and Maria were also behind her wearing long T Shirts matching the colors of their highlights.

"Shasta what's with the hiking gear?" Rita asked.

"The Eternal Fire Source has been located," Shasta said, "Right at Mount Shasta. I never thought I'd be visiting the mountain I'm named at."

"Let's find the Eternal Source before Kaos does." Rita said only to catch herself afterwards, "You did bring the Crucible of the Ages or something made of the same material to contain the force of the Eternal Fire Source."

"When we destroyed the original staffs to keep Captain Frightbeard from getting them we also created new ones while the governors were moving in." Rose explained as she presented the new Staff.

"This one is created specifically from the same materials as the Crucible of the Ages." Sara said presenting the staff. "This staff should hold the power of the Eternal Fire Source."

"So who's going and who's staying?" Yukie asked.

"Obviously I have to go since this is my Eternal Source." Shasta pointed out.

"And we better take Aqua and Terrador with us." Reina added, "If Kaos does get the Eternal Fire Source before us we may need their help."

"Then it's settled I'll tell Aqua and Terrador to meet us in the Town of Mount Shasta." Rita said and with that Shasta and the Four Arkeyan Sorceress Queens left for the Eternal Fire Source.


	4. The Volcanic Path

**The Volcanic Path**

Reina, Rita, Rose, Sara, and Shasta arrived at the town of Mount Shasta, California in an off road jeep big enough to fit seven people. The five of them were taking in the sights while they were waiting for Aqua and Terrador to show up.

"I still can't believe that the Eternal Fire Source showed up first," Reina said, "I was expecting the Eternal Water Source or the Eternal Earth Source to be found here."

"You have a problem with my element?" Shasta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No Shasta I don't have a problem with your element. I was only saying that I expected to find Aqua or Terrador's Eternal Sources here."

"Speaking of Aqua and Terrador, where are they?" Rita asked, "They should've been here by now."

As if on cue another portal opened and out stepped Terrador. He was wearing hiking gear suitable for mountainous terrain and he even had a pick axe in hand.

"Terrador where have you been and where's Aqua?" Rose asked.

"Sorry I'm late I was supervising the brat pack and pushing them to their limits before handing them over to Flora," Terrador explained, "As for where Aqua is well Xua Wing called her back to Avalon to try and thaw out Shendu and Tso Lan."

"Not again," Shasta sighed, "We all knew it was only a matter of time before she froze those two with pure fear."

"Can you explain to us what you mean by that Shasta?" Sara asked, "Rose and I have no clue what you mean by being frozen with terror."

"You know the saying of how somebody is frozen with fear?" Rita asked as Sara and Rose nodded. "Well the Phantom Arkeyans were known to literally freeze those they faced in battle from pure terror alone with the power of the Eternal Undead Source."

"Basically it lets the wielder summon up what the victim fears the most and scares them so badly that they're trapped in an ice block in the process," Reina said, "Believe me when Rita and I say this, you do not want to face a powerful Phantom Arkeyan, especially at night."

"We can discuss Kira's powers later," Terrador suggested, "Right now we've got an eternal source to find before Kaos does."

The Arkeyans present all nodded as they hopped it the jeep and headed out of town and up to Mount Shasta.

Back on Avalon, Aqua was busy thawing Shendu and Tso Lan with Colleen's help.

"When Kira wants to freeze somebody with fear she literally freezes somebody with fear," Colleen said using her water powers to thaw out Tso Lan, "Thawing you two out is going to be harder than we thought."

"Thanks again for taking some time off to thaw us out," Tso Lan spoke though he was still shivering from the Ice, "Kira's more dangerous than we thought."

"What did you expect when she turned us beat us down, zapped us with phantom lightning, unleashed a pack of skeletons on us, and literally turned us into icicles." Shendu groaned, "I was being a good father to Drago by punishing him, Cody, and Ice but I can't take much more of this. The constant beatings from Kira will send us to the afterlife."

"Need I remind you both that by punishing Drago Ice and Cody for sending that whoring bitch Stacey to the Tenderloins because she made fun of Princess Maria's weak bladder, you dishonored the entire Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and need I also remind you that before Shasta showed we eight Governors all agreed that retribution was required." Aqua reminded causing Shendu and Tso Lan to gulp as they remembered full well what trained Arkeyan Sorcerers were capable of.

"All things considered if anybody deserves Kira's wrath its Valmont," Shendu said, "He spoiled that brat rotten."

"Stacey's just an angry divorced rich kid who wants to live with her dad." Colleen said and was about to continue before Aqua interrupted her.

"Colleen where's your head," Aqua snapped, "Stacey's a spoiled rotten whoring bitch! An Awgwa too control of her because the spell requires bad kids for their power to work so that spells bad to the bone kid to me! What more do you need to see that Valmont's little brat is a spoiled rotten whore who should've been thrown in jail for the rest of their lives?! Officer Walker should've thrown both her and the entire Popular Posse in prison years ago with no chance for parole or release! That blasted therapist of hers, Fiona Riley, should've let Sophie throw that brat and her bratty gang out of her project during the Awgwa fiasco but no she's too soft and weak. If Kira had been there she'd beat some sense into her!"

Colleen, Shendu, and Tso Lan were shocked to hear such language and shocked to hear that Kira would do such a thing but considering they experienced Shasta's wrath and saw what Kira was capable of there was no telling what Aqua would do next. The three of them decided it was best to keep their mouths shut about the subject of the Popular Posse around the Arkeyans at least until the Eternal Sources were all found and located.

Over on the Phantom Tide, Frightbeard had already set the ship for Mount Shasta where the Eternal Fire source was located. Kaos, Hektore and Devitra were already chatting about what to do when they got the source.

"So here's what I'm thinking of doing with the Eternal Fire source," Kaos suggested, "I vote we use it to enslave the entire Population of Mount Shasta."

"I say we roast Tori and burn her to a crisp," Devitra suggested, "That should serve her right."

"We could always use it to conquer all of Avalon." Hektore suggested.

"How about we find this Eternal whatever it is first ye land lubbers," Frightbeard bellowed walking over to the group, "The sooner we find it the sooner we can free the rest of my giant pirate fleet and then we can conquer and plunder all the lands we want."

"I'm all for that plan." Hektore said.

"You're not getting any arguments from me." Kaos added.

"I just want to make the evil Arkeyan Empire pay for what they've done to my soon to be surrogate sister." Devitra hissed furiously. "I'm gonna eliminate them."

The four laughed evilly as the Phantom Tide Sailed towards Mount Shasta and towards the Eternal Fire Source.


	5. Bully Beatdown Preparations

**Bully Beatdown Preparations**

While Shasta, Terrador, and four of the Arkeyan Leaders were looking for the Eternal Fire Source, Celestia and Kira were preparing a warehouse and getting it ready for the site of the Bully Beatdowns. Drago, Ice, and Bai Tsa were present as the Water Demon was also helping them out by cleaning the site mostly since the Arkeyans promised that Stacey would be the first bully they'd beat down in the process.

"Thanks again for helping us clear the site and getting it ready for the bully beatdown service." Celestia said.

"No problem Kira," Bai Tsa said, "I just want to see that brat get what's coming."

"You and me both," Drago pointed out, "the Arkeyan Empire's going to kick her ass in battle and rip her to shreds."

"When I'm through with the brat she's going to feel the full extent of the Arkeyan Empire's Brutality!" Kira sneered before adding, "I'll personally break every single bone in her body for making a joke out of Princess Maria's bladder! Anybody who tries to say otherwise, I'll tear them apart!"

Drago, Ice, and Bai Tsa continued prepping the Arena as they felt the spike in Kira's power.

Over on Avalon, Xua Wing, Uncle, and Daolon could also feel Kira's power rising and they were frightnened after Kira said that last sentence. They could see she was dead serious.

"Is there really nothing we can do at this point?" Daolon asked. "There's got to be someway to make the Governers see sense."

"There's really nothing we can do." Eon sighed making another appearence, "Stacey dishonoring Maria and Shendu, Tori, and Cody's Mom adding insult to injury by punishing their sons when they tried to stand up for Maria was the last straw that broke the Governor's back!"

"So you're saying there's no hope?" Uncle asked, "There must be a way."

"Just be thankful Kira hasn't sent Tori and Neeta to the hospital with severe broken bones," Xua Wing pointed out, "Otherwise we might have a real problem on our hands."

"Thanks for the reminder Xua Wing!" Kira's voice sneered before the mirror lost connection.

Daolon, Eon, and Uncle all glared at Xua Wing for that last comment making the Avalon King feel pretty stupid for that remark.

Back with Kira, she and Celestia were busy preparing the warehouse for the bully beatdown when Techno arrived. Drago, Ice, and Bai Tsa were also preparing

"Techno what are you doing here?" Drago asked.

"I'm here to let you know that its Kira's turn to supervise the Popular Posse now." Techno said, "Flora and I have already done our parts."

"What pray tell did you put my bratty sis through this time?" Ice asked.

"Flora made the brat pack plant fruits in the soil that Terrador made them plow," The Mechanic Arkeyan said, "To make matters worse she turned up the sunlight on them and gave them the vine whip treatment. I added to that by making them clean and polish machinery and I had the Arkeyan Robot Army beat them when they got out of line."

"Leave it to me I'll show the brat pack I'm the most brutal Arkeyan Governor they've seen yet. I'll have them broken in body and spirit when I'm done making them clean the basement!" Kira growled leaving via shadow.

"You think we should keep an eye on her?" Celestia asked concerned.

"Nah let Kira vent," Techno advised, "You know how her policy is on bullies and you also remember the source of Kira's rage."

Celestia did know which was why she or Shasta usually had to keep an eye on Kira's power.

"I have to ask," Drago commented, "What is the source of Kira's Rage?"

"We'll tell you later." Celestia said, "Right now we've got an arena to prepare."

Ice and the demons didn't ask any more questions knowing full well that the Arkeyan Empire had reasons for not telling them anything yet.


	6. The Arkeyans Finest Hour

**The Arkeyans Finest Hour **

Over near the Volcano known as Mount Shasta, the Team of Reina, Rita, Rose, Sara, Terrador, and Shasta were still in the jeep as they continued their search for the Eternal Fire Source. Shasta was leading the way with Rose and Sara on either side of her. Reina, Rita and Terrador were right behind them as they were keeping an eye out for anything that could attack.

"Shasta are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Rita asked.

"This looks like we're looking for the Eternal Life Source not the Eternal Fire Source." Terrador spoke up.

"I'm sure we're heading in the right direction," Shasta said using Sara's staff as the locator. "The Eternal Fire Source should be in front of us right about now."

The group then walked out of the forest and on to the mountain itself to see the Eternal Fire Source waiting for them.

"Well that was quick," Reina said, "We should get it and go."

"But lets be careful," Sara advised, "Knowing Kaos he's sure to have his minions after the thing."

So the group carefully went to get the Eternal Fire Source and as if on cue a swarm of trolls appeared behind them. Above them the group saw the Phantom Tide Flying above them.

"Attention Arkeyans, Surrender the Eternal Fire Source or feel the burn!" Hektore demanded as he floated next to the troll army.

"Hektore as long as we breathe you will never get the Eternal Fire Source! NEVER!" Rose snapped.

"Fools," Hektore bellowed, "I'll take the Eternal Fire Source from you. Trolls attack."

The Troll Army charged forward to attack the Arkeyans as the Arkeyan Sorcerers prepared to face them.

"Shasta Get the Eternal Fire Source," Rose ordered drawing her staff.

"We'll take care of these clowns." Sara declared summoning her staff.

Reina and Rita summoned their staffs as well and theirs each matched their personalities. Rita's staff had a Day time theme to it as she was tied to the power of the Sun. Reina's staff had a Nighttime theme since she preferred the beauty and grace of the Stars and the night Sky.

"Where did you get those?" Sara asked.

"Explanations later!" Rita called using the Eternal Earth Source to pound some trolls and turn them into experience orbs. "Right now we need to focus."

Sara and Rose nodded as they used the Eternal Fire and Water Sources on the Trolls. Reina used the power of the Eternal Air Source to blow away the Trolls knocking them out cold.

Shasta and Terrador meanwhile made their way closer to the Eternal Fire Source. Suddendly as if on cue Devitra showed up out of nowhere. Her eyes were blazing with anger and she had razor claws ready to rip the Arkeyans to shreds.

"Beat it Devitra," Terrador demanded, "The Eternal Fire Source belongs to the Arkeyans and you're not leaving with it."

"On the contrary you're not leaving with anything period! Now you'll pay for the pain my surrogate sister's endured. She's constantly imprisoned and being beatedn and its all because of you!" Devitra screamed with her razor claws aimed right at the Governors' throats.

Terrador and Shasta jumped out of the way but had to avoid Devitra's swipes. Shasta and Terrador tried using their powers and threw Fire and Earth attack but the Phantom simply sliced each one to bits.

"This is getting us nowhere." Shasta said, dodging another strike, "We need to get the Etenral Fire source."

"I've got an idea, Go long Shasta!" Terrador said and using his earth powers he tossed Shasta right at the Eternal Fire Source.

"NOOOOO!" Hektore screamed as the Eternal Fire Source began to absorb itself right into both Shasta and her staff. The Staff then gained a bright Red Glow showing that the source was contained.

Shasta then smirked as she launched a torrent of flames that roasted Hektore and Devitra and sent them screaming all the way back to the Phantom Tide.

"I'd say that this mission was a success." Rose spoke.

"Never mind that," Rita pointed out, "Somebody get us out of here."

"Leave it to me." Shasta said slamming her staff on the ground and using the Power of the Eternal Fire source she teleported the Arkeyans back to their Jeep and with another spell she teleported the group and the Jeep back to San Fran in a torrent of flames.

Frightbeard and Kaos were on the deck of The Phantom Tide and they saw a singed Devitra and Hektore.  
"Well that certainly could've gone better ye land lubbers." Frightbeard pointed out.

"Shut up!" Devitra yelled as she and Hektore went to heal their injuries.

"No matter Frightbeard at least there are still seven more Eternal Sources out there and Muir has probably started the Demon Mutation Process as we speak." Kaos pointed out, "So even if we don't get the sources we can use at least one of Muir's Lab Rats to attack and destroy the Arkeyans."

"Kaos me hearty that's a great plan." Frightbeard laughed before Kaos began laughing evilly as the Phantom Tide Sailed into the horizon.


	7. Dinner Time Discussions

**Dinner Time Discussions **

It was late in the evening and the Arkeyans were now sitting down to a nice dinner consisting of the best cuts of livestock made from the freshest Pork, Beef and Lamb. Shasta, Terrador and the four Arkeyan Sorceress Queens had news for the Princesses and the other Governors.

"You actually roasted that Brat Devitra?" Kira asked, before growling "I knew my ancestors should've sent her to the bottom of the Sanzu River years ago!"

"What's Kira's problem with Devitra?" Rose asked.

"Remember when Eon told you about Devitra?" Shasta asked.

"I remember that," Sara growled, "She humiliated Maria on a global scale."

"Thanks to her everyone saw me in a pull up and saw me wet it on the spot out of embarrassment," Maria added, "To top it all off Stacey humiliated me in front of the entire class by making a joke out of my weak bladder."

"Which started the events that brought Shasta and the rest of us here." Ventus said.

"Okay so that explains why Shasta and the rest of you showed up." Rita said.

"But can we please get back to talking about who Devitra is." Reina asked.

"Of course," Techno said, "Devitra is Stacey's Victoria Era London Counterpart."

"Victoria London Counterpart?" Yukie asked confused, "Shouldn't she be a ghost now?"

"Kaos must've used our sisters' Staffs to give Devitra a Human Form." Reina said.

"As for Devitra she ruled her School with an Iron fist, and terrorized everyone who ever got in her way," Flora said, "Her parents were very wealthy and well-connected and gave her whatever she wanted."

"Kira's ancestors defeated her in battle for good when they saw her picking on one of the Arkeyans that visited Earth at the time." Celestia continued.

"Kira's ancestor then used the power of the Eternal Undead Source to curse Devitra for eternity as a wandering ghost and banished her to the Underworld's deepest pi forever." Aqua finished.

"Or so we thought," Techno pointed out, "Apparently the process must have turned Devitra into a very powerful Phantasm."

"And now she's back to not only get revenge upon the Arkeyans but she also wants our heads for the brutal treatment we've put her so called sister through," Terrador explained.

"Speaking of which whose turn was it to supervise the popular posse and what were they forced to do this time?" Rose asked.

"Kira supervised them and you won't believe what she made them do this time." Yukie pointed out.

"She made them butcher the sides of Cow, Pig, and Sheep that we're now eating for our dinner." Maria spoke up.

"I take it that Kira made it worse for them?" Sara questioned.

"Much worse," Celestia said, "Kira cursed the brats with a powerful stench that's worse than Kaos' smell. Each time they bully anybody the smell will kick in and the more the brat pack bullies people the worse the smell gets."

"You actually cursed them with something like that Kira?" Sara asked shocked.

"Yep and if they try to wash off the smell the stench will grow even stronger." Kira added.

"I can't believe you'd do such a thing." Rita said, "I love it."

"And there's more," Flora added, "Kira then made the brat pack eat Offal for lunch and they're eating it right now for dinner."

"Offal as in the organ meats?" Reina asked, shocked.

"Yep the organ meats, she made them eat the organ meats from the cow, the pig, and the sheep." Terrador said.

"What are you guys complaining about," Kira questioned, "I actually like eating those parts of the animal."

"Don't take this the wrong way Kira but you're a Phantom Arkeyan so it's understandable you'd eat those kinds of foods." Flora pointed out.

"Just like how we understand that you usually prefer to eat Vegetarian Dishes most of the time Flora," Aqua said.

"Let also bring up the fact that Terrador prefers Venision and Wild Boar, Aqua prefers eating seafood and that I prefer eating Poulry," Ventus pointed out.

"Enough about that speaking of eating how are the brats doing with their offal?" Terrador asked.

"Why don't we see for ourselves." Techno suggested waving a hand to the monitor in the dining room.

The group could see that Stacey, Wanda, Chelsea and Nikki were still being forced to eat the Organ Meats. Needless to say the Arkeyan Robots in the area made sure that Stacey and her Girl gang at every drop of Offal.

"When you Governors want to send a message you really send a message." Rose pointed out.

"But don't you think you guys are going a bit over the top?" Maria asked.

"Maria you have a lot to learn about the Arkeyan Governors." Reina said.

"That bitch is used to having the best of everything so we're sending a message by making her eat Offal." Kira said, "This is to let her know that she's getting the lowest of lowest cuts of food now."

"And we're showing this to the victims of the Popular Posse to let them now we're running the show." A new voice spoke up. The Voice revealed itself to be a blue haired girl around Yukie and Maria's age with green eye. The new girl wore a pair of jeans and a t shirt with a cosmic pattern.

"Princess Luna long time no see so what's up?" Reina asked hugging Luna.

"Nothing much just here visiting my sister Celestia," Luna said returning the hug, "That and I have some news for you."

"What is it Luna?" Kira asked.

"I've enrolled into Magus High as a Student," Luna said, "I'm going to be acting as Maria and Yukie's Bodyguard."

"Okay I understand Maria since she's going to Magus High but why Yukie?" Terrador asked.  
"Because I'm also enrolling in Magus High," Yukie stated, "Reina and Rita set it up for me yesterday. That and to spread the word about the new website the Arkeyans set up."

"What new website?" Rita asked.

"The one where the Victims of bullying can contact us for help." Aqua said.

"What pray tell is it called?"

"its called Bully Beatdown." Shasta explained, "if kids are being bullied and they feel nobody else can help them they can call on us to beatdown the bully for them."

"When we're through their victims will never have a problem with bullies again." Ventus spoke up.

Over on Avalon the Governors had shown Xua Wing, Eon, Uncle and Daolon the recent events and needless to say they were shocked. Drago, Ice, and Bai Tsa once again were laughing at the treatment the Governors were putting Stacey through.

"I can't believe the Governors are still going through with this Bully Beatdown." Daolon said.

"What did you expect Daolon," Xua Wing pointed out, "There's nothing we can do to stop them. At this point we'll have to put our trust in their leaders and hope that they don't seriously injure anybody."

"Uncle believes that creation of Offal came from Demon Spell casted by Po Kong the Mountain Demon." Uncle snapped. "Just like Uncle Believes the French were victims of Demon Spell for thinking bugs are rare delicacy."

"We can talk about eating Habits later." Eon advised, "All we can do now is hope that the Arkeyan Governors retrieve the other Seven Eternal Sources before Kaos, Hektore, and Captain Frightbeard do."

"And hope that Kira or the other governors don't eliminate Tso Lan, Shendu, Tori, and Neeta in the process." Daolon added.

The Wizards all agreed to that even with the sounds of Drago Ice, and Bai Tsa laughing at the torture the popular posse were forced to go through once again. All they could do now was rely on Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara to show the Governors another way besides using brute force.


End file.
